There are many needs for play guns of all types, however some shoot projectiles such metal or plastic BBs which can damage eyes and skin and vacuum cleaners. Nerf brand and similar foam bullet guns are also a favorite toy for children. However, they do not provide for the wonder and safety of a gun that shoots balloons that are clearly safe and will not harm household equipment or people.
Nerf™ brand guns and other spring or air propelled projectile guns can shoot a projectile such as rubber tipped foam bullet or foam disk into an eye which may blind the person. Recently Nerf brand guns have become powerful enough to hurt the skin. Airsoft™ brand guns shoot a hard plastic pellet and are very powerful and can easily blind or maim an individual or animal. Cap guns are known to cause burns and damage ears when used incorrectly. By contrast a balloon under its own power will typically either bounce off a person harmlessly, or run out of air and fall to the ground.
BB guns, Airsoft guns and Nerf guns all use ammunition that is difficult to find after fired, and can get lost in the grass or tall carpet, often damaging vacuum cleaners when picked up inadvertently. Contrarily, the balloons used in a balloon gun can be of bright colors and are larger and easier to see and recover and reuse in most situations.